


Addicted to you

by Sarumi117720



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarumi117720/pseuds/Sarumi117720
Summary: 算是If you die的番外吧，点单的军装肉。赶猴的生日速涂的产物，粗糙的话见谅> <好像并没有写出军装的色气PWP之后应该会重修一下。R18注意。总之辛苦美美了。虽然晚了点，还是祝猴猴生日快乐，每天都有美美吃！
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 2





	Addicted to you

“猿比古！”S4的军官们见怪不怪地看着八田上校风风火火地闯进了伏见先生的办公室。  
两个人从废墟里被救出来的时候，伏见的小腿受了伤，据说在医院休养了一周。出院后，以前最讨厌青组的八田上校小心翼翼地搀扶着伏见上班下班，一有空就往伏见办公室钻，还会一脸害羞地来送便当，S4的一众军官们不由得怀疑起了人生。  
八田鸦不在的时候，伏见先生气定神闲地走出来把道明寺写的一塌糊涂的敌情统计报告书扔在他桌子上时，打着绷带的腿看起来分明半点问题都没有。但伏见先生一脸看什么看的表情，每天继续搭着八田上校的肩膀下班，他们只能假装什么都没看到……  
有时候办公室门被突然打开，八田上校红着脸头也不回地跑走，伏见先生一脸神清气爽地倚在门边目送他跑开，末了给他们几记充满杀气的“看什么看再看美咲就杀了你们哦”的眼刀，嘭的一声关上办公室的门。于是他们只能继续假装什么都没看到……  
整个青组弥漫着现充的气息。

门在八田上校身后啪地关上，隔断了身后若干道八卦的目光。  
办公室的隔音真好啊。秋山对牟财由衷地感慨。

“怎么了美咲。”伏见从山一般的文件里抬起头，眼底还带着黑眼圈，八田一下子就心软了。  
不行！今天一定要跟臭猴子算账！  
他鼓着腮帮子气势汹汹地一巴掌拍在桌子上——  
“艾力克说他今早来青组的时候看到你了！你的腿根本就没事！”  
伏见在心里把艾力克骂了千百遍，开始盘算要怎么哄炸毛的小军官。  
“你装病骗我！还骗我，骗我做……”  
“做什么？”伏见一把揽过结实的细腰，把赤组以不要命的冲锋闻名的八田上校放到自己的腿上，眉毛玩味地上挑。

八田脸一阵红一阵白，一把推开伏见的手，手忙脚乱地跳了下来，混乱中军靴正好踢中伏见的腿。  
“嘶……”  
看着伏见皱着的眉毛，八田又心软了。  
“疼吗？”他小心地抚摸着被踢到的部位，被一把抱起，重新坐回了他的专属位置。  
“还生气吗。”圆圆的指甲被逐一吻过，罪魁祸首则答非所问。  
糟糕，只是手指被这么亲吻着，心就已经怦咚怦咚直跳了……这家伙只要一撒娇，自己就拿他完全没有办法，八田认命地叹了口气。  
“我都答应跟你在一起了，你还用这种把戏……我就在这里啊，不会跑掉……”

或许是被戳穿的把戏和突如其来的直球冲昏了头脑，苍白的脸颊难得的泛起了红。直到唇上传来了温润的触感，唇齿间都弥漫着熟悉的味道，才反应过来，圈紧怀里的细腰，反客为主，加深了这个吻。

唇舌分开的时候两个人呼吸都有些不稳。隔着厚实的军装裤，八田清晰地感觉到某个硬起来的部位正抵着自己的大腿内侧。  
“我一会儿还要开会……”他小声抗议着，推拒着揉搓自己臀部的大手。  
“还有一个小时。乖，制服弄脏了你就没法开会了。”衬衫扣子被全部解开，伏见舔咬着小麦色的胸口，含糊不清地说着，手却毫不含糊地扒下了碍事的裤子。

军靴，裤子，还有两条一模一样的皮带纠着地躺在地上。光可鉴人的地板映照出情色的味道。

第一根手指进来的时候八田愤愤地闭上了眼睛——自从伏见受伤，这家伙以腿不方便为理由，让他帮他用手做，用嘴做，最后还让他用骑乘位做。况且这个混蛋简直是无间隙发情，帮他洗澡的时候会被拉着在浴室里做，早上被迷迷糊糊地吻醒后会被诱哄着贯穿……他八田鸦也不是什么柔弱的人，好歹是吠舞罗的冲锋队长，面对这种事情却完全招架不住，每次被抱在腿上，前面被玩弄着，后面被顶弄着，只觉得脑袋一片空白，浑身都要散架了。

“嗯……”坚硬的部位缓缓推开穴肉，一点点填满了他，八田仰起头，咬着牙压抑着喘息。  
“叫出来。美咲也知道的吧，这里隔音很好。”伏见笑着轻弹着柔嫩的性器，用力挺了挺腰。  
“呜……”八田摇着头，双手攀上了熟悉的肩膀，试图缓解重力带来的可怕的快感。  
“不高兴了？这次换个姿势，嗯？”伏见从他胸口抬起头来，扯下自己的外套扔在桌子上，托着圆润的臀部站起身，就着相连的姿势，一边吻他，一边把他轻轻放倒在桌子上。

“腿张开点。”  
眼前的人在他的腿间磨着圈插入，抽动的幅度羞耻得可怕。湿润的水声和肉体撞击声，属于自己的和猿比古的喘息声，每一样都让他脸红到要爆炸。他努力回应着湿热的吻，企图将眼前和耳边的一切都忘在脑后。  
“啊……嗯……”八田只觉得自己要跟桌子一起被顶翻了。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“唔……轻一点。”  
深入的律动几乎要把他融化了。双腿不自觉地勾紧，伏见却在这时候抽出了性器，挑逗地蹭着穴口。  
“喜欢吗？”不得到答案就不罢休的恶劣表情让他羞愤欲死。何况要紧的部位早就落入了对方的手中，正在被毫不留情地揉弄着。  
一阵阵酥麻和空虚感袭来，八田挣扎着抬起上身，抱住了衣衫完好的结实后背，脸颊下意识地蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，穴口无意识地擦过了滚烫的硬挺，引得他一阵痉挛。  
“嗯……猿……比古……”他埋在对方的肩上，闷闷地发出呻吟。  
“嗯？只要你一句话，我就进去。”  
“之前不是还会自己动吗，美咲。”  
“说说看，要我怎么做？”低沉性感的声音被情欲染成了致命的毒药。

“呜……猿比古……进来……”绯红的眼角被生理性的泪水打湿，八田只觉得廉耻心什么的都无所谓了，只想要再近一点，再多一点，和猿比古合为一体。  
由衷的笑意在线条冰冷的脸上蔓延开来。  
对的，就是这样。不需要理性，不需要犹豫，你只要看着我就好。你想要的，我都会给你。  
硬挺的部位毫不犹豫地刺进了被欺负得委委屈屈，不住呜咽的穴口。

“喜欢我干你吗。”  
“是这里对吧。”  
“一起射？”  
敏感点被一次次重重地碾过，肠肉不自觉地裹紧，甚至能感受到液体不断从交合的部位缓缓流出。八田已经连一句完整的话都说不出来了，只能胡乱地嗯着。  
前端终于被挑逗到再也忍不住，射在了猿比古的掌心。控制不住地绞紧了体内不知疲倦的万恶之源，夹得身上的男人发出了低声的嘶吼。几下大力的冲撞后，一股温热的液体喷溅在了体内最敏感的地方。  
性器抽离时带出了轻微的水声。伏见满足地啃咬着被侵犯的一塌糊涂的大腿内侧和穴口，一点点舔掉已经分不清属于谁的液体。八田颤抖着，无法从高潮的余韵和富有技巧的挑逗中逃离。

“衬衫……”八田欲哭无泪地看着身上被汗水浸透，弥漫着抹不掉的性爱味道的衬衫，“还有脖子……这下要怎么去开会啊！”  
他心里很想说不要去了，就在这里陪我好吗。但刚惹美咲生气，而且确实是自己理亏。  
今天就放过美咲吧。反正晚上也会回同一个家，睡在同一张大床，同一床被子里，还有漫长的夜晚可以打发。  
“穿我的吧。”伏见把自己的备用衬衫披在八田身上，修长的手指灵活熟练地把扣子一路扣到了最上面一颗。  
“什么都看不到哦美咲。”他满意地看着卷起两道边的袖口和被过大的下摆包裹的臀部，伸手捡起散乱地躺在地上的军装长裤和军靴，帮八田穿上。  
面对温柔的猿比古总是手无足措，视线不知道该往哪里放。八田红着脸低下了头，任凭伏见的手抚过他的小腿，脚踝，垂下的视线恰好看到了再次昂扬的器官。

“你怎么又……”  
“美咲太诱人了。”伏见轻轻地吻了下还带着泪的额角，估摸着再来一次美咲肯定要气炸了，便搂着八田的腰把他放了下来，“我去下卫生间。”  
“我，我帮你吧。”满脸通红的童贞憋出来这句话有多么的不容易，伏见再明白不过。以至于愣了半天，直到衣衫完整，脸上带着尚未褪却的情潮的八田跪在他双腿中间，把他刚恢复的理智烧的断了线。  
“喂美咲——”  
性器被温热的口腔包裹着，一瞬间大脑陷入了空白。不是第一次做这种事，美咲这么主动却还是头一回。下腹热到要爆炸了，性器又涨大了几分。被吻的红肿的嘴唇艰难的包裹着他的炽热，努力地舔过暴起的筋络，把他面对八田美咲本来就所剩无几的自制力烧得不剩分毫。  
下意识地双手按住了橘色的脑袋，将性器送到更深更湿润的地方。被泪，汗水，唾液，性器上挂着的精液和肠液搞得一塌糊涂的脸庞一片绯红，只会让人想把他弄得更乱，更脏。

“美咲，跟我去卫生间漱口。”  
“都这个点了！来不及了要迟到了都怪你死猴子！”正在被细细擦着脸的八田看了眼终端，一把推开从容的手，慌慌张张地跳了起来。  
“喂这次明明是你自己说——”话被打断了，八田连外套都顾不上穿，捂着嘴跑了出去。  
真是一点都不坦率啊。

门外青组的军官们被嘭的一声巨响惊得抬起了头，正好看见八田上校从伏见先生的办公室里跑了出来。不得不低下头，假装没有看到八田上校明显不合身的衬衫，反常地扣到最上面一颗的扣子，以及衣衫完好，一脸暧昧地靠在门口目送对方远去的伏见先生。  
“八田上校来的时候不是挺生气的吗。”道明寺小声嘟囔。  
“这你就不懂了。”日高一脸神秘，“人家小夫妻的事情……”

“小八田，有什么事吗？”吠舞罗的例会上，草薙出云有些奇怪地看了一眼似乎心事重重的八田。平时讨论作战方针的时候八田明明很来劲地啊，虽然提出的方法无非是“我去冲锋”之类的。  
“没，什么都没有！”八田惊得抬起头来，脸红红地，手下意识地捂住了嘴。  
“不舒服的话就早点回去吧。你伤刚好没多久，注意休息。”  
“谢谢草薙哥！”八田匆忙地跑了出去，仍不忘捂着嘴。草薙出云若有所思地看着八田虽然不太合身，但整整齐齐扣到最上面一颗扣子的衬衫消失在门口，忽然明白了什么。  
上班时间给我节制一点啊臭小子们。

一叠文件猛地出现在八卦地热火朝天的日高和道明寺中间，日高颤颤巍巍地抬头，正好对上皮笑肉不笑的伏见。  
“我今天有点事，这些就留给你们处理了。”  
转身锁住一屋春色，伏见理了理衬衫领子，手上搭着赤组的队服外套，快步向赤组的办公区走去。  
毕竟得赶着去接某个肯定开不完会就要跑出来的笨蛋啊。


End file.
